Journey to First Base
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Frodo Baggins and his wife Bethany are vampires. Turning Parker Dooley into a vampire wasn't easy, but now Frodo sees the benefits of becoming a shapeshifter. Armed with many abilities, many are unknown to Frodo, Frodo is about to embark on a new quest: reaching the Kingdom of Aster, so it becomes the First Base. Will Frodo succeed? Sequel to 'Memories'.
1. The Autumn Festival

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_, _The Chronicles of Narnia_, _The Shannara Series_ and "The Shannara Chronicles", "Star Wars", _Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency_, _The Unicorn Chronicles_, _Ella Enchanted_, _The Snow Queen_, and "Moana". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, Terry Brooks, George Lucas, Disney, Douglas Abrams, Bruce Coville, Gail Carson Levine, and Hans Christian Andersen. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

**Inspiration for Fanfic:** Disney's "Frozen 2", "Aladdin" (2019 version), etc. The way vampires heal their wounds came from an rp I did with DoctorWhovian18 and WingedIceWolf.

*.*.*

Welcome to the final part of my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _Journey to First Base_, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :)

This one took some time to figure out where to start, which characters would begin this fanfic, and where it's heading. I have this idea in my head of what's about to happen, but everything else is a mystery. Let's sure hope this mystery gets resolved soon. :)

But one thing is clear: we're heading back to the Kingdom of Aster, which is about to get a name change.

So, without further ado, I present: _Journey to First Base_.

*.*.*

Elijah Molvaro looked down at his drink. His orange soda fizzled, making it nearly impossible for him to drink the punch. What was in it? Some alcoholic beverage that he wasn't supposed to drink? What did Maranguan put in the punch bowl?

Elijah's appearance resembled Frodo Baggins and Parker Dooley when Parker was in his human/hobbit form. Tonight, Elijah wore a royal blue jacket, a blue waistcoat, a white dress shirt, and royal blue breeches. To be honest, he stood out at this party, of which he noticed his girlfriend, the brunette-haired Cynthia Mordred Jensen not dancing with the rest of their guests.

It was a shame. He liked Cynthia, but ever since they got to Blackburg Castle, they were drifting apart. Elijah had to fix this, before their relationship fell completely apart. He didn't get why they were drifting from each other. He needed to know the truth. And he found it, when he saw Cynthia dancing with a horned draconian creature.

"Having trouble with her?" Amethyst, another brunette-haired woman in Elijah's life, interrupted him. "I would leave it alone. She looks happy."

"Yeah, she does," Elijah said, realizing he was losing Cynthia either way. He looked around until Cynthia approached him with her new mate. "Cynthia, who is this?"

"His name is Hansel. We're kind of meant to be together," Cynthia said.

"Hmm. Then I suppose this is where we part ways," Elijah said, hurting.

"Will you be all right?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Elijah smiled, hurting still. "You should go with him."

"Thank you," Cynthia said, kissing Elijah on the cheek. She turned to Hansel, telling him, "Come on. We should head back to the party."

"Good luck," Hansel said, leaving Elijah and Amethyst alone.

"Oh, we're not dating," Amethyst said, realizing she and Elijah were left alone. "Oh, crude. I suppose they'll make a lovely couple."

"So, how about you and Ronnie? You getting along?" Elijah asked, curiously. They sat down, at which Elijah saw the hurting in Amethyst's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Ronnie broke up with me. Or I broke up with him. It didn't work out," Amethyst said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elijah said, holding her hand. "I wish there was something I could do." His eyes widened the second Amethyst kissed him. The moment was intense, something he didn't expect. The second she broke away, Elijah pulled her in. He hadn't expected to feel sparks between them. It was incredible! He smiled, the moment they released. He sighed, grateful to have won her heart. "Maybe sometime we could try dating. How about it?"

Amethyst sighed, resting her head against his chest. "I'd like that, very much."

"Good. Then it's settled," Elijah said with a heavy heart.

"You'll be okay. I know you will. Don't worry. If anyone steps in-between us, I'll keep watch over you and the girl," Amethyst said.

"You're serious? Who'd want me, besides you?" Elijah asked, curiously.

"Well, you never know," Amethyst said. "I'm just lucky to have found you when I could."

Elijah nodded. "Me too." He said with a heavy sigh, wrapping an arm around Amethyst and not letting her go.

.

Parker Dooley, a light red male dragonoid with a keen interest in the human woman Eliza Bowler Dooley, his wife, approached the scarred light red male dragonoid Maranguan. Maranguan was Parker Dooley's dark lord counterpart, who wanted nothing better to do than to get back at Vitiate/Valkorion for betraying them and trying to kill them, around the time when Parker was Maranguan and Maranguan was born from the Dark Side of the Force.

Now, Parker wanted nothing better to do than to stay out of Maranguan's revenge. Hopefully, this autumn festival could convince Maranguan it wasn't worth it.

"Ah! Parker, enjoying yourself?" Maranguan said with a warm smile.

"Listen, I don't want to be involved in your revenge plot. We separated for a reason. So, now, you go do what you want and leave me alone," Parker hissed, making his way back to Eliza.

"Ooh! I would watch your soul tonight. I expect one dance, and it will go nuts," Maranguan said with a smile.

Parker rolled his eyes. He approached Eliza, grabbing her arm, "Come with me." He led her out to the dance floor, surprised at how his spirit and soul seemed to be working against him or rather for him. Either way, the next dance he did with Eliza, he could hardly control himself. His body moved uncontrollably, leading him to do various dances he didn't know he could do. He looked at Maranguan before he stopped being the center of attention. By the time the dance ended, Parker led Eliza away from the dance floor.

.

Frodo Baggins bit down on the side of Bethany's neck, nibbling and sucking her blood. They had finished eating supper and were now enjoying drinking each other's blood. Most of the time, Frodo toppled her in bed, leading Bethany to giggle as he sucked her blood.

Frodo grinned in satisfaction, giggling as he said, "You like that? I have more." He said, diving in and drinking more of her blood.

Bethany sighed, moaning. She was lost in Frodo's kisses. She was his wife and she loved him as much as he loved her. These were passionate kisses that neither one could ignore. Bethany closed her eyes, falling for him as he kissed her and drank her blood. More than anything, she wanted to be his, as much as he wanted to be hers.

Frodo finished drinking her blood, kissing her wounds while drinking some blood that was about to drip off Bethany's shoulder. He sniffed her, loving his wife's scent and the way she fell into his embrace after he finished drinking her blood. He sighed, kissing his wife on the temple, knowing this was the best honeymoon he ever had.

They had both been single, before their wedding took place. Now, they were husband and wife, but also vampires. Somehow, in some way, Frodo didn't want to be anything more. If Aslan could bend the rules for vampires, then Frodo knew he could stay a vampire and a shapeshifter whenever he wanted to. Somehow, just looking at his wife's calm expression proved his point. He loved her for that. They were both vampires, but he wondered if he could get Bethany to shapeshift, too.

Hmm. It was worth a try.

The moment Frodo finished kissing Bethany's wounds, he collapsed on the bed, his head landing on the pillow. Bethany followed him, leading Frodo to wrap his arms around her. He smiled, kissing her temple. They were happy. That was all that counted.

"Frodo, this couldn't be a more perfect moment," Bethany said with a sigh.

Frodo chuckled. "I know. No one here to bother us." He sighed, saddened by this news. He wanted to be around Parker Dooley and his friends, their friends. Somehow, he missed them, but how was he and Bethany to control the vampirism? It was a good question. Maybe he would get the answers he needed soon enough.

He sighed, resting his head on top of Bethany's. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep and dreaming of nothing else except himself and his wife kissing intensely in their bed chamber, while it was still dark outside.

.

Parker led Eliza over to an empty table. This table had a painted vase as its centerpiece, with purple lilacs nestled inside the vase. Parker looked at his wife, hoping she was okay. He sniffed her, wanting to drink her blood.

Ever since Parker got turned into a vampire, thanks to Frodo and Bethany doing this to him, for him, Parker's only desire was to drink his wife's blood. Eliza did smell good.

"Parker, what happened to you?" Eliza asked, closing her eyes. She melted in his arms, unsure what was happening of her. Was this normal? "Why do I feel like you've turned vampiric? Parker, do you know?"

Parker smiled, kissing her temple. "Frodo turned me into a vampire. So, I have this to my list of talents, abilities, as it were."

Eliza sighed, falling for his embrace.

"Breathe, my love. You'll be safe," Parker said, diving for the side of her neck and drinking some of her blood. He transformed into a human/hobbit, sinking his teeth into her flesh, not stopping until he was full. It wasn't to kill his wife, for she was still alive, but she was lost in his embrace as he kissed her wounds and healed them, with a simple kiss. "Come with me."

Eliza nodded, causing Parker to pick her up, carrying her away, out of the ballroom and into their bed chamber. Maranguan watched the couple leave with glowing eyes. More than anything, he wanted someone to love him, but where could he find his Eliza? That was a good question.

.

Frodo opened his eyes, hearing Parker and Eliza in the next bed chamber. Frodo smiled, knowing this was a fun night for all.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. The Next Day

Sorry for the delay. This chapter was hard to write. Also, I'll be posting when I'm in the mood, which may be a few days or longer. Thanks for being patient with me. I appreciate it. :)

.

**Inspiration:** _The Twilight Saga_, by Stephenie Meyer, especially concerning this new breed of vampires who can eat human food and drink blood.

*.*.*

Frodo dreamt that night of a narrow stone hallway with torches lit on either long walls. There was Frodo, traversing through the underground part of an opera house, with a man wearing black clothes and a white mask… well, half a mask placed on the right side of the man's face. The way he looked at Frodo, with those sinister eyes, made Frodo question his surroundings, as well as the woman with white hair and wearing blue Jedi Knight's robes traversing down the hallway after the mysterious phantom man.

Frodo stared stunned at the two, wondering who they were and why they were here. "What are you doing here?"

"Your time will come. Trust me," the phantom declared with a warm-hearted smile.

"Wait. Who are you two?" Frodo asked, confused.

"I am the Phantom of the Opera," the phantom declared.

"And I'm Thuria Drinna," Thuria introduced herself in a light, lithe voice. Her pale skin was shown clearly down this hallway, as well as the white bangs she had moved to the side of her face. The way she was dressed was incredible. Frodo wondered when he might become a Jedi Knight.

Thuria smiled warmly, saying, "Oh, you needn't fear us. It's just we're all going through our own journeys. Your journey is far from over." She came up to him, whispering in his ear, "Frodo, awaken…"

Frodo opened his eyes, finding he was still in his and Bethany's bed chamber. He looked his wife over, smiling and kissing her on the temple and biting the side of her neck for a short drink. Her blood tasted so delectable that he wanted more. But he would wait until they had something to eat first.

He sighed, turning towards the window to find it was still dark outside. "Well, another dream about them. I hope there are more to come. And I hope there are plenty more about us, Bethany. My sweet Bethany. How did I get so lucky?" He smirked, kissing her sleeping form, as she fell into a sleeping trance. "I can make you fall asleep instantly." He chuckled. "Imagine that."

Bethany hardly heard him, for she was asleep in a couple of minutes. Frodo sighed, tucking his wife and himself in bed for another long sleep.

.

The next morning, Frodo awoke to a splitting headache. He felt his forehead, wondering if he had gotten too much sleep. He looked over his and Bethany's bed chamber, smiling as he watched his wife getting dressed in a silky red dress. He chuckled, deciding to help her out.

"Here. Let me help you," Frodo said, approaching his wife and helping her get dressed. He sighed, kissing her on the temple, before making his way into the bathroom, taking his wife with him.

Frodo sighed, doing his business. Bethany could watch until she had the urge to do her business, too. They smiled to each other, wondering what the other was thinking.

Bethany gasped, looking away from him. Frodo was shirtless and it drove her nuts! Frodo chuckled, admiring her from a short distance away.

"What?" Frodo asked.

"You don't have a shirt on," Bethany said, giggling.

"Hmm. You look beautiful," Frodo said with a warm smile on his face.

"What should we do?" Bethany asked, right as Frodo farted. Bethany giggled some more, causing Frodo to laugh.

"Well, I think we should finish up and see what's for breakfast. How does that sound, hmm?" Frodo asked her.

"Right," Bethany said, right as Frodo finished up and washed his hands. Bethany looked up at him, wondering how she was lucky to have him as her husband. She sighed, finishing up, too, before she went over to the sink to wash her hands. She gasped when Frodo wrapped his hands around her, his clean hands pressed against her waist. Bethany sighed, turning the faucet off and drying her hands with a clean towel. She couldn't resist him, no matter how hard she tried.

"Hmm. Let's get out of here," Frodo said, leaving Bethany nodding. Frodo sighed, kissing Bethany passionately on the side of her neck, before he kissed her on the lips. Intensely. Passionately. He didn't want to stop. In time, Frodo picked Bethany up, carrying her out of the bathroom and back to their bed chamber.

"Let me get dressed first," Frodo said, setting Bethany down, gently, before he got dressed in a velvet jacket, a velvet waistcoat, a white dress shirt, red suspenders, and velvet breeches. He smiled, as Bethany observed him getting dressed, finding his heart racing. He loved her! This proved that it didn't matter what they did, just as long as they were together, then everything was all right… or so Frodo hoped.

The bed chamber's doors opened, revealing a waitress wearing a black dress and a white apron, bringing in a tray filled with Frodo and Bethany's breakfast. The waitress smiled, telling them promptly, "Aslan wants to keep you two on a steady diet. Here is your breakfast. For you both. Enjoy!"

"Thank you," Frodo said, as he and Bethany joined the waitress in the sitting room.

"Will you need anything?" the waitress asked, curiously.

"No. Not right now," Bethany said, shaking her head.

"Uh… I think syrup, and butter, and perhaps honey will do," Frodo suggested, as the waitress gave them what they needed.

"For you. Have a good morning," the waitress said, leaving the bed chamber, closing the doors behind her as she walked out of the room.

Frodo smirked, leading his wife over to the table, where he pulled out a chair for her. He waited for his wife to sit down, before scooching the chair in. Frodo followed, sitting next to his wife, as they dug into their meal. To his surprise, Frodo found the food delectable, breaking his need to just have blood to drink. He looked over at his wife, finding she was doing the same.

This was good! It meant they could be around people, without having to crave for blood all the time. It didn't mean he wouldn't still be craving his wife's blood, which he felt sure would happen again, as it would for his wife craving his blood, too.

"I'm thinking, after this, we should reunite with our friends. What do you say?" Frodo asked, curiously.

Bethany nodded. "Sounds good to me. I think I can control my thirst better now."

Frodo chuckled. "Why stop there? You can always have my blood, as I'm sure I will have your blood, too."

Bethany looked at him with a smile, "I'd like that, very much."

"Good," Frodo said, digging into his meal, knowing that he and his wife were safe and in good hands again. What more could go wrong? Frodo hoped nothing did, as the morning progressed at Blackburg Castle.

.

Frodo and Bethany left their bed chamber a few hours after breakfast. They kissed passionately, not wanting to let the other go. They knew they had to eventually, so they could meet up with their friends again and decide what to do next. Hopefully, they were breaking into the Kingdom of Aster today, or so Frodo hoped as he kissed his wife.

"Come on," Frodo said, releasing his wife, before taking her hand and leading her into Blackburg Castle's war room, where Parker Dooley, his wife Eliza, the white standard-coated unicorn Syrena, as well as the dalmatian Jane awaited them. They were also joined by Elijah Molvaro, Ronnie Baggins—Elijah and Ronnie were two hobbits who resembled Frodo—as well as Amethyst, who sat next to Elijah.

Frodo smiled upon seeing Jane, wondering what she was doing. "Jane, what are you doing here? Is Seraphina around?"

"Oh no! She's looking for Cooper," Jane admitted. "To be honest, that golden house cat had better not get into too much trouble. You know Cooper's backstory, don't you? He has good parents, don't get me wrong. He's a talented musician and mechanic. We need him."

"What's his backstory anyway?" Frodo asked, curiously. "I'd love to meet him. He sounds like a nice young man."

"He is. Last time anyone saw him, we were still in the Kingdom of Aster, before Elijah left the kingdom, not by his fault or his charge," Jane said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Frodo chuckled, right as Maranguan entered the room with Todd Brotzman, a man who resembled Frodo, with the exception of Todd's short brown hair and donned in a flannel red shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and brown shoes. Frodo turned to Jane, telling her, "Excuse me."

"Gladly," Jane said, approaching the holoterminal and observing the map fondly.

Frodo looked back at Jane, before approaching Todd, asking him, "Todd, how are you?"

"Fine. I can't understand this place. All of this seems… eh…"

"Strange? You'll get used to it," Frodo admitted. "Talking animals, unicorns, draconic creatures, what more could you ask for?"

"Hobbits," Todd said with a smirk. "I mean, I didn't expect any of this. I was thrown into all of this, thanks to Dirk Gently."

"Whose Dirk Gently? You mention him a lot," Frodo asked, curiously.

"Just someone I'm trying to get back to," Todd said, calmly but worriedly. "You know, Dirk and I… we were heading to this land called Wendimoor, when I came here, no thanks to the dragonoid Maranguan and his apprentice, Ronnie Baggins. They brought me here, unintentionally. Now, I'm just trying to get back to Dirk, see what it's like in Wendimoor, if I can help it."

"We'll get you back home or back to this Wendimoor place… wherever that is," Frodo said, shaking his head.

"Maybe you can help," Todd said. "You seem more of a leader, than I thought. Hey! Why don't you read 'The Lord of the Rings'? You're in it. I just hope that it doesn't affect your future."

"The very thought of it… well, my future's most likely on a different path from where I began," Frodo admitted. "Maybe I will read it, to find out what happens in my next lifetime."

"I wish you luck on your journey," Todd said with a smile.

"Right. You, too," Frodo said, watching Todd walk away. Frodo sighed, wondering what else could happen. He sighed the second his wife's arms wrapped around him. "Bethany, thanks for saving me. I wondered when you would be back."

"I can't part with you. It's not that easy," Bethany said.

"I know. I've tried," Frodo said, knowing their road would not be easy.

"Me too, for a time. Did you get very far?" Bethany asked, right as Frodo turned around and faced her.

"No," Frodo said, shaking his head. "No, I didn't. It's what led me back to you. I don't know why or for what purpose. We're supposed to be together. That's not going to change."

Bethany sighed. "I know. Frodo…" she gave a slight moan, as Frodo kissed her hand. They stared into each other's eyes, breathing in their warm embrace, which they shared. Oh, how she loved him! As he loved her. That wasn't going to change.

"Come on. Let's see what's next," Frodo said, taking her hand and leading her towards the holoterminal.

"Right," Bethany said, unsure what else was about to transpire here. At least they had their friends. That's what counted.

.

Parker observed the holographic map on the holoterminal. He zoomed in on the Kingdom of Aster, in the Land of Talking Animals. Already, he saw the issue that he and his friends were about to endure, when they entered this region. He turned to Aslan, surprised to see the Great Lion make his approach towards him.

Parker sighed, knowing he was still a dragonoid inside, more than he could hope to be a vampire. "You heard? You know what I am? I'm a dragonoid and a vampire now. What more could I do?"

"And you are human and a hobbit, as well," Aslan said. "I gave you food, the right amount to keep you sustained. I did the same for Frodo and Bethany, but they'll be craving blood again soon, as will you. Should you turn your wife, Eliza, into a vampire, then I will give her human food to eat, too. Surely, you'll allow her to drink water, as well, if you wish to keep her from turning full on vampiric on us."

"I don't want that to happen to her," Parker said, worriedly.

"Oh, but it will. If you crave her blood, odds are you will turn her into the next vampiric creature," Aslan said in confirmation.

Parker stared at Aslan for a few seconds, surprised at what the Great Lion was saying. Would Eliza become the next vampire? It was hard to say, but this new breed of vampires Aslan was helping create was a new thing to the light red dragonoid. At least, that's what he thought. Maybe there was hope, if given the chance.

"Parker!" Jane approached the light red dragonoid, getting Parker's attention, "I think we have a plan to get inside the Kingdom of Aster!"

"Or the First Base," Syrena pointed out. She shook her head, observing the city map closely. "The tricky part is getting into the city. After that, we'll have to face those bigger animals. They're the ones that own the place, run the city."

"Ah! So, we're back to that?" Parker asked, surprised.

"Yes, we are, but Ronnie's supposed to be the king and we need someone to enter the city first. And I'm afraid that's where Elijah Molvaro comes in," Syrena said, looking at Elijah now with intrigue.

"Me? Why me?" Elijah asked, confused.

"Because you work with Ronnie so well, that you might as well be a lord. Don't you think? This family is made up of royalty. It's only obvious that you'd want that position or High King. What do you say?" Syrena asked, surprising Ronnie.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a minute. He's High King?" Ronnie asked, stunned.

"Just planning for the future," Syrena said. She looked at Elijah, asking him, "So, what do you say? Will you take up the mantle as High King and Ronnie as King?"

Elijah stared at them all in shock. Even Frodo nodded, knowing this was right. It also meant that Elijah could run things the way he wanted to. If anything, Frodo hoped Elijah would be the best High King there ever was. Frodo was all right with Ronnie being king, after what he did with Maranguan.

Elijah sighed, nodding.

Syrena smiled, knowing this was right, too. "Good. Then let's get started."

"Right. When do I start?" Elijah asked, joining his friends and family by the holoterminal.

Syrena patted his back, smiling, "I'd thought you'd agree. Let's move."

"Right," Elijah sighed, knowing that whatever happened next, they were in good hands.

*.*.*

**References:**

The Phantom comes from Gaston Leroux's book, _The Phantom of the Opera_. Thuria Drinna is my original roleplay character who I created in the Star Wars roleplay website, "Star Wars: Fates". Todd Brotzman, Dirk Gently, and Wendimoor comes from the television show, "Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency".


	3. Journey to First Base

Elijah stared at Blackburg Castle's hangar with somber enthusiasm. Granted, he should be happy that he was heading back to the Land of Talking Animals, but what the blue-rimmed portal, the one he opened up, showed was a land filled with a dark cloudy sky and purple lightning.

Honestly, the entire land looked like it was host to a villains' world. Did that mean the villains had taken over? How were they to get it back? From the looks of things, the city was all right, but the rolling dark clouds meant that danger was approaching the city.

How was he supposed to cross this terrain, with its grassy fields and a mountainous region in the near distance? He sighed, wondering if this was a bad idea.

Elijah looked at his friends and family, as they entered the hangar, filled to the brim with ships and speeders, and speeder bikes. Elijah stayed seated on his yellow-plated speeder bike. He was ready.

Syrena approached Elijah, telling him, promptly, "Getting past the villains will be your first step. They haven't entered the city, but those dark clouds will be a problem." She whispered in Elijah's ear, "If the villains want something, then I'm certain Aslan will step in and help. The important thing to remember is getting us access to the city. We have bigger matters to attend to right now than villains."

"What do you think the villains want? Why are they in the Land of Talking Animals in the first place?" Elijah asked, cautious.

Syrena shrugged. "I don't know, but we'd better act fast."

Aslan nodded. He approached the portal, telling Elijah, "I will go with you. Good luck."

"Good luck," Syrena stated.

"You too," Elijah said, driving his speeder bike through the portal.

.

The moment Elijah entered the villains' campsite, the last thing he expected was to be captured by villains. Elijah had no choice. He pulled out his sword, causing the orcs to let out a vicious bellow. Elijah screeched, not liking the guttural noises the orcs made.

He fought them all too soon. As soon as he stopped swinging his sword, he was whacked in the back of the head by an orc's sword hilt.

The throbbing sensation reached Elijah's head. He stared, dazed, as the orcs dragged him to their orc leader. The orc leader smirked, telling the other orcs, "Take him to the villains! They're in there!"

Elijah jumped at the word "villains". This wasn't good! Not good at all! "No, wait… I…"

"Quiet!" one orc snarled, keeping Elijah prisoner. Before Elijah said anything, the orcs threw him inside the villains' tent. Elijah looked up, watching the villains stare at him in disdain. What were they doing? Plotting revenge?

"Ah! The next high king has come at last," said a witch dressed in white. It was Jadis, from Narnia. What was she doing here?

"Sauron, let your orcs release him. He's seen enough trouble," Maleficent said, her green skin radiating off the greenly lit torches.

Sauron nodded. With an index finger swiped down, the orcs released Elijah. The poor hobbit was stunned. Sauron eyed the hobbit suspiciously. Did he know something about Elijah's quest? It seemed like the villains already knew something was up.

"What do you want?" Elijah asked, groaning.

Sauron hissed. "What does it look like? A world to call our own. A world away from the heroes! So, we can be at peace."

"So, you won't attack the city?" Elijah asked, concerned for the city and the talking animals.

Sauron laughed. "It's not bad."

"Sauron, you know these animals are smart," Maleficent said. "We attack one, they retaliate. We attack him and surely Aslan will step in and take him away from us. If we keep him prisoner…" she jumped at the sound of Aslan's roar, making her furious, "That's out of the question."

"HA! So, we cannot take these heroes, then, huh? What a waste of time," Sauron declared, annoyed.

"So, we'll free this one and leave the city be," Maleficent said, watching Elijah be carried out of the tent by the same orcs that captured him. Maleficent turned to Sauron, asking him, "So, where do we start?"

Sauron smiled. "When the time comes, I will take Frodo Baggins and his wife. They cannot escape me. That much is clear. Frodo may be hard to resist my spells, but his wife… I think we'll take advantage of. Wait and see."

Maleficent nodded. "That is, until his wife knows what to do. What will you do then?"

Sauron hissed. "Wait and see! You wait and see."

"I plan on it," Maleficent said, smirking. "But who's going to save you, when the time comes, hmm?"

Sauron grumbled. He hated this. That much was clear. He'd get Frodo Baggins back! Wait and see, Maleficent! She would wait and see!

.

Elijah careened into his speeder bike. He winced, feeling his throbbing head as a fierce ringing reached his ears. He looked back at the orcs as they brushed the dust off their hands.

"This one's done here! Move out!" the orc leader said, right as the campsite vanished into thin air. Elijah looked up at the sky, noticing the dark clouds staying for a few moments, before turning into a lighter grey color. The purple lightning receded, leaving the rain to come pouring down on the poor hobbit.

"Great!" Elijah said, making his way over to the speeder to find his cloak. He found it, hiding with his pack. He quickly put on his cloak, pulling the hood down, as he hoisted his speeder bike back into its first position.

He had to get out of this storm! And fast. But where was he to find lodging around here? He looked around, seeing the rain suddenly stop.

"Huh?" Elijah looked at the pocket worlds entering the grassy field. They were moving around, and even on the dirt road. Elijah moved his hood down, just as two pocket worlds collided. He had to get out of here! But how was he to do that? His speeder bike, of course!

Elijah hopped onto his speeder bike, starting the engine. Just as he turned on the engine, he watched the pocket worlds ahead of him. They were moving in such a way that when they collided and tore apart from each other, the dirt road would pick up dust. This was perfect! It was like a puzzle!

"Okay. I can do this," he murmured to himself, revving up the engine and his speeder bike. When he was ready, Elijah darted across the landscape, driving his speeder bike this way and that, as the pocket worlds collided and receded from each other. For a moment, he saw a vision of himself crashing into one of the pocket worlds' iridescent bubbles. He stopped right on time, before he crashed into one.

He sighed in relief, watching the pocket worlds recede, as he proceeded towards the City of Aster, which was not that far away. Now, the only thing left to do was to get into the city and find a way to negotiate with the bigger talking animals. That is, if Elijah knew what he was doing.

*.*.*

**References:**

Jadis, the White Witch, comes from C.S. Lewis' book series, _The Chronicles of Narnia_. Maleficent comes from the Disney film, "Sleeping Beauty".


	4. Sneaking Around

Elijah slowed his speeder bike to a halt. The brown stone wall lined the city's outer area, protecting the city like a fortress. The smell of sulfur wafted Elijah's senses, making his nostrils flare. Elijah could only guess that someone had started a fire. But where the smell came from remained a mystery.

Elijah turned off the engine, leaving his speeder bike in the bushes, before someone saw it. He sighed, missing his speeder bike already.

"I'm going to miss you. See you later," Elijah said, moving his pale-skinned hand down the speeder bike's yellow plates. He couldn't help missing his speeder bike, but he knew he had to go. "Goodbye." He said, kissing the yellow plate.

Right, this was getting strange. He wandered away from the speeder bike, making his way down the nearest alleyway. The doorway was open and there weren't any guards around, guarding this passageway. He leaned in, spotting a few scarred lionesses conversing with each other over important matters. He sighed, wondering if it was safe to traverse the city at this hour.

Elijah looked up at the sky. The clouds rolled in, leaving a low rumbling sound bellowing from the cloudy sky. A storm was coming. Elijah didn't want to be outside when the rain came, but what about his speeder bike? Elijah looked back at the bike, wondering if it was safe to leave it outside. Leaving the speeder bike outside in the rain could ruin the leather. Oh, what was he to do?

He looked back at the stone building. Well, no one was bothering him. And what good did it do to sneak around? He sighed, charging towards the door, leading inside the stone building. He looked again at the scarred lionesses, seeing their faces turn to him. They were angry. Did they know he was intruding? Either way, Elijah opened the door, entering the stone building moments later.

.

Elijah climbed down the stairs, finding his way inside a cantina. So, it wasn't any ordinary building, for there were many creatures found here. From faeries to alien creatures, to even the domestic cats and dogs, Elijah wondered if he entered the wrong building.

He neared the stairs when the two scarred lionesses, so named because their fur had long jagged scars across their furry bodies, stopped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Interesting. We find new flesh here," one scarred lioness declared. "What should we do?"

"I believe this one is trouble. What with the talking animals ditching us and Scar-ra on the loose, I hardly say it's necessary to come this way," the second scarred lioness declared.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble," Elijah stated, nervously.

"Then you shouldn't have come. Sneaking around, are we? What would anyone say to that?" the second scarred lioness declared, ready to strike him.

"All right, that's enough!" a third scarred lioness declared, furious with her two scarred lioness companions. Elijah stared at his savior, wondering who she was. The scarred lioness who saved his life smiled at him, "I'm sorry, Scar-ra's my name. Although, my previous name was Qua'ra Holdo. My husband's dead, but Aslan's hoping to reincarnate him into whatever form he wishes."

"Qua'ra? You're the same scarred lioness who was with Parker Dooley, when the Shadow Empire fell," Elijah stated, smiling.

"You know your history," Scar-ra said with a smile. She gestured to one of the tables, "Come on. The scarred lions and lionesses are still in hiding. Drink?"

"Um… no thank you," Elijah said, taking a seat.

"You'd better get something. I hear the water is nice and pure," Scar-ra said, looking through the menu.

"What will you have?" the waiter asked, leaving Elijah stumped.

"A water for me and my friend, here," Scar-ra said, as the waiter walked away. Scar-ra smiled at Elijah, grateful to see a friend on her side. "So, you must be Parker Dooley's ally? How is he?"

"He's doing well… well, as well as he can be," Elijah said.

"What do you mean?" Scar-ra asked, cautious and concerned. "I'm sorry. I worry for him."

"So do I," Elijah said. He asked her, "Did you hear about his realm? The Dragonoid Realm, that is?"

"Here you are," the waiter said, bringing Elijah and Scar-ra their water.

"Thank you," Scar-ra said, just as the waiter walked away again. Scar-ra returned her gaze to Elijah, saying, "No, I didn't. Is the realm safe? Does Parker still have it?"

Elijah shook his head. "No, we fled that realm. We had to flee! Zombies entered the Dragonoid Realm and wreaked havoc upon it. Parker's still ashamed his realm got destroyed."

Scar-ra gave it some thought. "I will talk with Parker, see what I can do."

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked.

Scar-ra chuckled. "Well, after I lost the planet Zafna and the Shadow Empire fell, I figured I might get back in touch with Parker, see what we can do." She sighed. "So, Parker and I are trapped without a realm to call home. The scarred lions and lionesses were finally having peace in the Shadow Empire!" She shook her head. "This is unbelievable!"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Elijah asked.

"Well, you got your speeder bike, bring it back here, and then we'll talk. I know just the place," Scar-ra said, right as the thunder roared outside. "We'll have to hurry, before the storm comes. I have a garage where you can store your speeder bike."

"Really?" Elijah asked, curiously.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go," Scar-ra said, finishing her water, just as Elijah did the same. They fled the cantina, returning to the city in no time. Scar-ra waited until Elijah returned with his speeder bike, a little damp, but in good condition, before leading him over to her speeder. Elijah sighed, grateful to see she had a place to store his speeder bike.

"Wow. You've thought of everything," Elijah said.

"Well, it beats traversing through town in the rain. Come on. Let's park your speeder bike in here," Scar-ra said, helping Elijah haul his speeder bike inside her speeder. A few minutes passed, before they were ready. "Come on!" She climbed inside her speeder, waiting for Elijah to step in with her. Once they were seated, Scar-ra pressed a button, closing the speeder's doors. "Ready?"

Elijah nodded. "I'm ready."

Scar-ra smiled. "Good. Let's go." She turned on the engine, driving her speeder away from the cantina, smoothly.

.

Scar-ra's home was a two-story stone house, complete with its own stone tower, and a garage. She parked her speeder inside the garage, before helping Elijah take his speeder bike out from her speeder. There were so many tools in the garage, Elijah hardly knew what to do. There was also a drum set and a guitar. Elijah's passion for music returned to him.

How was he supposed to start a band, if he couldn't find the right people to help? He looked at Scar-ra, wondering what she was doing.

"I'd like to start a band," Elijah said.

"I thought Syrena wanted you to be High King?" Scar-ra asked, curiously.

"If the bigger animals are in charge, then they won't want another king to mess with. It's for the best," Elijah said, somberly.

"It's not what you want to do?" Scar-ra asked, somber.

"I want to be me. That's all," Elijah said. "Syrena won't understand. This isn't even our home."

"You grew up in humble times. Didn't you?" Scar-ra asked.

"I don't even know the first thing about being king, let alone High King!" Elijah said.

"Well, maybe we can find someone to help you out," Scar-ra said.

"Thanks," Elijah said, wondering if this really was the best option.

*.*.*

**References:**

Cantinas come from the "Star Wars" galaxy.


	5. Negotiations

The council chamber was in a side corridor in Aster Castle. The stone walls and parapets gave the castle its flare, but also its need for defense. Elijah didn't understand why the city folk wanted to keep repairing this castle. Much of it had been abandoned or forgotten. Yes, the talking animals needed a new castle or else a new renovation for the castle. Either way, Elijah hoped this would happen. If not, then what else were they waiting for?

Scar-ra soon led Elijah into the council chamber, which was close to the foyer. The round stone walls loomed across this chamber, while the round ceiling gave the chamber its sense of ancient and ethereal times. Before them was a long table, where the council members sat. Nearly all of them were talking animals, while some were unicorns, a few bears, a lion and a tiger, as well as a snow leopard. All of them waited for Scar-ra and Elijah to come down and meet them.

Elijah sighed, wondering if this was the best choice to make.

"Come on. You can do this," Scar-ra said, patting him on the back for good measure.

Elijah grunted at the scarred lioness' pat against his back. He recovered, telling her, "Thank you." He made his way down the stone steps into the main area of the chamber. When looking left and right, Elijah could see several bookcases, as well as a large circular stained-glass window looming above their heads. The stained-glass window depicted Jedi inside their own library, complete with various holobooks, nestled on all the bookshelves and bookcases.

As soon as Elijah started walking down the furry, quite comfortable red aisle, a sense of peace overwhelmed him. He could do this. He just needed to stay calm and walk over to the two chairs presented to him and Scar-ra by the council members.

"Thank you," one of the bears stated, leading Elijah to sit down on one of the chairs. This female bear continued to speak to him, "As I understand it, we have a new High King. Ronnie Baggins was already here, declaring this, as was Syrena. Dear Syrena. How we wish she was back home."

"Hey! Go easy on her, Casses. Syrena's more than welcome to join our council, whenever she pleases," a female unicorn stated, defending Syrena.

"Well, as I understand it, it's not Frodo Baggins' time to take on the mantle of king," a male bear stated, observing his scroll. "No, we have to wait for him at the end of the Third Age, whenever that time may come to pass."

The female bear huffed. "Well, frankly, this whole mess with royalty has dragged us down."

"Casses, relax," the male bear stated, gruffly. "There's no need to be so glum." He looked at Elijah and Scar-ra, admitting to them, "At this point, since the death of our last king, this council has decided to fill the post as rulers of this land. What this means is, the council will have equal rights, the same as kings and queens. If this sounds fair to you, then it would ease the leadership the kings and queens have. This includes High Kings and Queens. I know, this is what Alindor wanted."

"So, this means that I can…"

"Do whatever you want? Yes, it does. But if you have any issues, consult with the council and we'll see what we can do next," the male bear said, peacefully.

"What's your name?" Elijah asked the male bear.

"I'm called Winter. My wife and I have yet to discuss the matter of the toys and Toyland, for she governs that land, too, along with this council," Winter said, pleased.

"What does this mean for the scarred lions and lionesses?" Scar-ra asked, curiously.

"That's why you are here?" Casses asked, annoyed. "Well, I was about to kick the scarred lions and lionesses out of this land, for _good_, this time!"

"Casses!" Winter hissed, causing Casses to back off.

"I'm sorry," Casses said, furious.

Winter faced Scar-ra, declaring, "We will ensure that the scarred lions and lionesses roam freely across this land. Go wherever you wish, and you will be protected."

"Yes, any game you want, you can have. Just as long as you consult with the council first, then you can get your hunting licenses," the male unicorn said.

"You mean we can hunt whatever we want?" Scar-ra asked, curiously.

"I daresay that's up to Aslan," the female unicorn said.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," the male unicorn said. "So, if we have nothing further to discuss, we can move on."

"Thank you," Elijah said, grateful that he didn't have so much responsibility on his hands.

"Thank you," Scar-ra told the council, following Elijah outside, "Well, that was easy." Elijah snorted in recognition; grateful this council meeting was over.

.

Scar-ra waited until after she and Elijah were outside the council chamber, before she cackled. To think that the scarred lions and lionesses were free to do whatever they wanted was as good a guess as any! Now, that made her happy! She smiled, wondering how Elijah was faring.

"I like this realm. This land has good hunting grounds," Scar-ra said, grateful to have found a new friend.

"Well, I suppose you'll be getting back to whatever you were doing," Elijah said, somberly.

"You're welcome to stay with me, if you want," Scar-ra said.

Elijah shook his head. "Thank you, but I probably should find a house of my own."

"Oh," Scar-ra shrugged, "well, you're more than welcome to come back to my house, until you find this lodging elsewhere. Just offering."

"Thank you," Elijah said, sighing. He leaned against the wall, glad that was over.

*.*.*

**References:**

The Jedi and holobooks come from the "Star Wars" galaxy.


	6. Reunited

Elijah stayed in the garage, in Scar-ra's house, tuning up one of Scar-ra's guitars. He didn't know what else to do, or what better way to entertain himself. It had been two hours since he'd been inside the council chamber, and already, the thought of getting back into a normal routine seemed like something that was far away.

He'd just been on an adventure. And now, he wondered if his friends survived, making it back to the Kingdom of Aster on time. He sighed, closing his eyes, doing his best to stay focused.

At least, he had his wits. What good would that do? He was getting used to playing the guitar. At least, that counted for something.

"Elijah? Elijah, what are you doing?" Scar-ra asked. Elijah looked at her, surprised to hear her voice being the same, but now saw a woman with pale skin, brunette hair, and donned in a brown dress, with a white apron tied around her waist. She looked like a totally different person; at least, that's as far as Elijah could tell by her appearance. "It's still me. Scar-ra, also known as Qua'ra Holdo."

Elijah smirked. "I knew. I knew it was you. It's just…"

"You miss your friends," Scar-ra said, pitying him. "I'm sorry. I don't know when they'll find us. I'm sure your friends will turn up soon."

"Thanks, for everything," Elijah said, curtly.

"You can keep that guitar!" Scar-ra pointed out, "It's a family heirloom, one that Alindor had before he died. He figured one of his relatives might want something of his. I suppose it's yours now."

"Thank you," Elijah said with a warm smile. "I'm sure I'll appreciate it."

"Well, you are related to him. Alindor, you know. Make him proud," Scar-ra said, heading back up the stairs to the door, leading into the rest of her house. She looked back at Elijah, seeing him test his guitar. She smiled at him, wondering if he was okay. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just…" Elijah turned to the open garage door. There was Parker Dooley, coming towards the house, along with Frodo and Bethany. Elijah beamed, surprised when Parker approached Scar-ra and hugged her.

"Parker, it's been too long!" Scar-ra cried, grateful to see him.

"Scar-ra, you're looking good," Parker said, smiling back at her.

"Thank you. Shall we go in and talk?" Scar-ra asked him, gesturing to the door.

"I'd like that. Sure," Parker said, right as Maleficent came, her skin no longer green, but pale. Parker seethed, drawing his sword.

"Relax, I'm not here to kill you," Maleficent said, coyly.

"What?" Frodo asked, protecting his wife.

"What are you doing here?" Parker asked Maleficent.

"I came here to talk," Maleficent said, closing the garage door with her green magic.

Parker hissed. "All right. Let's talk."

"What do you want?" Frodo asked.

"She already asked for war. The Great Battle, right?" Bethany asked, serious.

Maleficent nodded. "I'm planning on a failsafe, one that should restore the heroes and the villains, should it come to the curse fulfilling itself. Heroes versus heroes, and villains versus villains. Some villains already plan on betraying me, and right now, Sauron thinks he's going to overwhelm Frodo and you, Bethany. That won't happen. Not for very long."

She continued with a smirk. "Don't worry. True love's kiss should break the spell. The curse will be lifted. So, there's nothing you can do to stop it or my failsafe." She clasped her hand, finishing her spell with the curse. Maleficent stared at the others, telling them, "You're welcome."

"So, you're not staying?" Scar-ra asked, cautious.

Parker growled at Maleficent, not liking her company.

"Don't worry. I know you don't trust me. It's for the best," Maleficent said.

"You couldn't just stop the curse! Let alone prevent it. What's wrong with you? My kingdom was destroyed!" Parker hissed, snarling at her.

"I know we have our issues. I would like to resolve them, if you'll have me," Maleficent asked.

"Come in," Scar-ra said, leading Maleficent inside.

"We're simply going to trust her, after what she did?" Parker asked, cautious.

"What other choice do we have? It's got to be more complex than a war between heroes and villains," Scar-ra said, gesturing for Maleficent to come inside. "Come on. This'll be easier if we talk in private."

"I intend to," Maleficent said.

Parker shook his head. Nevertheless, he followed Maleficent, Scar-ra, Frodo, and Bethany inside. He looked at Elijah, seeing he was staying inside the garage. He wanted to help him, but clearly Elijah wanted to be alone.

Parker asked him, "If you want to join us, you can…"

"I'm fine," Elijah said, facing him. "Go!"

Parker nodded, following the others inside.

.

Parker sat down at the table with a cup of tea. Although he would enjoy a cup of tea with his wife, Eliza, Parker was in the mood drink tea here at Scar-ra's house. At least, Frodo and Bethany were here, but what Maleficent wanted was out of the question! Still, Parker would hear what Maleficent had to say.

"What do you want to talk to us about?" Bethany asked Maleficent.

"I'm here to give you a warning: about future events. We know there's going to be a battle between heroes versus heroes, and villains versus villains?" Maleficent asked, curiously.

Frodo nodded. "Yes. What more is there?"

"Well, before that time, there's going to be light heroes and dark villains, as well as dark heroes and light villains. These are two groups that will be divided into several smaller groups. This will determine the ultimate battle between heroes versus heroes and villains versus villains. Sort of like light and dark battling it out between these groups," Maleficent explained.

"You mean we'll be paired with villains?" Bethany asked, worriedly.

"Yes, I daresay you will," Maleficent said. "It seems you two already know the first villains and grey characters you will be with. Me included."

"You mean, this group right now?" Bethany asked.

Maleficent nodded. "There's more light villains, I'm sure. This is your beginning. This is what will determine what's to happen, before the Great Battle ensues."

"Thank you. Is there anything else we can help you with?" Parker asked, curiously.

Maleficent shook her head. "No, I should be going. A word of caution, though: keep track of your dragonoid friend, before he does something reckless." She vanished in a puff of grey smoke, leaving everyone perplexed and confused.

Parker sipped his tea, knowing that some things were about to come to pass.


	7. Coronation

Elijah tuned his instrument, checking to make sure the strings were tuned to the right position. It had been a couple of days since he last played songs on a guitar. Just holding a guitar was good enough.

The fact that this instrument belonged to Alindor made it special, or rather Alindor was just waiting to pass his instruments down to him and his other family members.

Elijah hoped to make Alindor proud. Starting his new band meant the world to Elijah. More than anything he wanted his boy band dream to come true, but how was he to going to fulfill his dream? It was hard to say. He hoped he did everyone a great service by making this boy band possible.

He looked up as the sound of feet crunching the dirt approached him. There was Ronnie, come to greet him! Was Ronnie happy? The look on his face meant that he was enthused, but the unicorn walking next to Ronnie wasn't as surprised.

It was Syrena, the unicorn Syrena. Uh oh! Elijah had this feeling that something was about to go down.

Syrena shook her head, approaching Elijah. "You sold out! You knew this is what you wanted? To be in a band, rather than be king, let alone High King? What did you do?" She stayed that way, before leaning down until her muzzle, touching Elijah's face. "Thank you. For a split second, I thought we were going to have a new High King and King to rule over this land."

"We almost did," Ronnie said with a smile.

"Technically, we are High King and King, Ronnie," Elijah said, admitting truthfully. "It's just the council's making our jobs easier on us. We're free to do whatever we want. I think we're supposed to have a ceremony, in which we can become High King and King."

"Then I can't wait," Ronnie said, ecstatic.

"And I'm still looking for Lockslear. Wherever he is, he should be here for this day," Syrena said.

"What time is the ceremony?" Ronnie asked them.

"Tomorrow. Your coronation's coming," Syrena said. "I told you, I knew you would be High King and King. After that, who knows? I just wish you both the best of luck."

"Thanks. You too, Syrena, Ronnie," Elijah said, calmly.

Syrena nodded, as did Ronnie. Although, Ronnie hoped this ceremony would turn out well. Otherwise, why would they be here?

.

Elijah slept well that night, looking forward to the next morning. Scar-ra had given him a bed to sleep in, since the others already had their own houses they were temporarily staying at. The whole time, Elijah thought of his Amethyst. How was she doing. Was she surviving? Would he see her again?

Either way, he dreamt of her. In the dream, she attended his coronation, tossing him some flower petals as he walked down the aisle. Elijah stopped upon seeing the villains, staring back at him as though they won. Did they win? He couldn't tell. He was just shocked they were there.

Even Maleficent smirked, saying, "It's time."

Elijah jolted, sitting up on his bed with no idea what just happened. Why did he dream such a terrible dream? Was there any reason behind it? And Maleficent… what was she doing there? Had he missed something? The last thing he wanted was villains interrupting his coronation.

At last, he got up, finding his way to the wardrobe to get dressed. It turned out, he dressed in a hobbit coronation outfit, which included a red tunic, brown breeches, and a golden cloak. They were the right attire for today.

When he came down the stairs, he was caught off-guard by Scar-ra, who blocked his path. Scar-ra smirked, saying, "You look ready."

"Yes, I am," Elijah said, following Scar-ra outside. Scar-ra was dressed in a blue dress with frills. She looked like her human self, and not the scarred lioness form she usually took.

"You look dashing," Scar-ra said, after a few minutes' silence.

"Thanks. You look beautiful," Elijah complimented her.

Scar-ra smirked. "Thank you. Shall we?" She walked inside the garage, opening the speeder doors for him.

Elijah smirked, following Scar-ra in the speeder. As soon as Elijah strapped in his seatbelt, with Scar-ra doing the same, Scar-ra closed the speeder doors. It was now or never.

"You ready?" Scar-ra asked.

"I am," Elijah said, ready to start the day.

"Right. Let's go," Scar-ra said, putting the speeder in reverse. She checked both sides of the street, before driving out of her driveway. She made sure to close the garage door, before they continued, heading straight for Aster Castle, where the coronation was about to begin.

.

The throne room at Aster Castle was still in use. Most of the time, it was used for ceremonies. Today, the throne room was garnished in red and blue banners, as well as a long, royal blue rug lining the floor, in honor of today's coronation.

Today, Ronnie Baggins and Elijah Molvaro would be crowned King and High King, respectively. Where Seraphina was remained to be seen. She was the one who was supposed to rule the Land of Talking Animals, too, as one of the rightful heirs to the throne. Since she wasn't at the coronation, she had come early via portal to send a message to the dear council members:

_Council:_

_I regret to inform you that I will not be attending this coronation. I have matters to attend to. Otherwise, I would be celebrating my coronation, too._

_Please be aware, that I inform you, that we need a successor and so, I propose, and Syrena and Jane agree with me, that Ronnie Baggins should become King of the Land of Talking Animals, with Elijah Molvaro, as Syrena pointed out, as High King._

_I know this comes on short notice, but these are my wishes. Elijah and Ronnie are related to Alindor and therefore have claim to the throne, too. This is my wish, as I search for Cooper, who I hope to add to our family tree._

_Thank you ahead of time, and good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Seraphina_

Shortly after giving Winter the message that she wasn't attending the coronation, Seraphina fled again. Winter was shocked! He didn't expect Seraphina to miss a coronation. He huffed, wondering if her business with Cooper was far more important than attending this coronation.

"I hope you know what you are doing," Winter whispered, rereading Seraphina's message. He'd see her again, that was for sure. For now, he would watch Elijah and Ronnie's coronation, no matter what.

.

Elijah walked down the aisle, staring at Ronnie. Ronnie hardly paid him any attention, for his focus was on what he was supposed to do when they reached the end of the aisle. Elijah hoped that nothing went wrong. Did this mean that Ronnie would be first to get his crown? Then there was him, Elijah, who knew he'd simply have to follow the same pattern or a different pattern, in order to become High King.

He stared ahead, unsure what to make of this ceremony, or the fact that his parents were watching him from the crowd of onlookers, awaiting the day when the crown would become his and Ronnie's.

"Don't be afraid," Ronnie said, getting Elijah's attention, "you'll do well. Trust me." He looked on, whispering words that only meant he was rehearsing. Elijah hoped he was okay, but even he didn't feel right.

"I'm not afraid," Elijah lied.

"You are. I can see it in your eyes," Ronnie said.

Elijah couldn't ignore that. He had to speak the truth. "I'm terrified. All these people looking at us. Will we get this right?"

Ronnie chuckled. "Of course, we will. Just remember to keep calm. You've done nothing wrong."

"Except I lied. What kind of a high king would that make me?" Elijah asked.

"An honest one," Ronnie said, as they neared the thrones. "Listen, you'll do fine. Trust me." He reached the end of the aisle, alongside Elijah. Since he was first, Ronnie made his way up the platform, kneeling and lowering his head, as a silver crown was placed on his head by a faun. He smiled, realizing that was all he had to do, making his way to his throne.

He turned around, waiting for Elijah to join him.

"Oh! Me next," Elijah was welcomed by giggles from the crowd. He looked on at Aslan, as the Great Lion watched him and Ronnie. Elijah knelt in front of the platform, as the same faun placed a golden crown upon his head, signifying that he was the High King.

Elijah sighed, glad that was over.

As Elijah made his way to his throne, he looked at Aslan as the Great Lion announced the new King and High King of the Land of Talking Animals. "Long live King Ronnie! Long live King Elijah!" Aslan faced Ronnie and Elijah, nodding to them both, "May your reign be long and prosperous."


	8. Epilogue: Coronation Party

Sorry for the delay. I was figuring out what to write.

This is the last chapter for this story. :')

*.*.*

The coronation party was held in the ballroom. Those who were present for the coronation walked into the ballroom, looking forward to all the food, drinks, and celebration. It was truly a splendid time to be alive. But not everyone was happy to be there. Elijah looked for Amethyst, but couldn't find her. Where was she?

His gaze turned to the balcony, where Scar-ra had transformed from human to scarred lioness. Scar-ra sagged, lowering her head as she observed the world from the balcony. Elijah gulped, pitying her. He walked out to the balcony, joining her.

"How are you?" Elijah asked Scar-ra, concerned.

Scar-ra raised her head. "Fine. You seem to have gotten what you wanted, or what Syrena wanted. You're king now, high king to be precise. You can do whatever you want."

"It's not enough?" Elijah asked.

Scar-ra looked at him, determined. "Word will spread throughout the kingdom and to other lands. This world will know what the council did for the scarred lions and lionesses. Whether my kin agree to the council's wishes is beyond me. Perhaps my kin already know what happened here." She licked her lips, determination in her eyes. "I have to find my sister Katrina, let her know what happened here. At least this kingdom will become the First Base now."

"I should tell the council about this," Elijah said.

"Yeah, go. I'll stay here," Scar-ra said, understanding.

"Will you be all right?" Elijah asked.

"I'm fine. Go," Scar-ra said, looking at him. She gestured with her head towards the ballroom, "Go. I'll be fine. Really."

Elijah nodded. "Just be careful."

"I will," Scar-ra said, understanding. "Thank you for understanding."

"You're welcome," Elijah said, walking away with determination.

He entered the ballroom, searching for the council members. He found Winter and Casses talking with their families. It was now or never.

"Can I talk to you? You are part of the council," Elijah asked them.

Winter nodded. "You can tell me now. It's okay."

"Syrena's wishes for the Kingdom of Aster to become the First Base. Can we do this now?" Elijah asked, curiously.

"We've been communicating with her. She's still the diplomat for the Land of Unicorns," Casses explained. "She got her old title back, as soon as we realized it was her. So, this matter is between us all."

"When will the Kingdom of Aster change its name?" Elijah asked.

"When we decide. Don't worry. You're fine," Casses said.

"She's right. This kingdom's about to get a name change. It'll soon be called the First Base. Well done," Winter winked at him. "Now, maybe you can enjoy this party." He walked away to speak with Casses.

So, it was confirmed. The Kingdom of Aster would soon be called the First Base. That left Elijah with one more task: to find Amethyst and start dating her. He just needed to know where she was. And he found her speaking with her parents. She looked so beautiful.

Elijah sighed, approaching Amethyst without complaint, "Hello. Would you like to dance?"

Amethyst nodded, "Sure."

Elijah smiled back. "Good." He extended his hand to her, allowing her to take it. He led her out onto the dance floor, where they danced the night away.

.

Bethany sat on a chair, out on the ballroom's second balcony. She was surprised when Frodo joined her, taking a seat next to her. Frodo smiled, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Do you think we'll be happy here? I mean, this base is soon to be called the First Base," Bethany asked.

"Don't worry. Now that Elijah and Ronnie are High King and King, this city will prosper. I know it will," Frodo said, seeing a vision of the city's prosperous days and its downfalls. Through it all, Frodo hoped this city would survive, even as it would soon become the First Base.

*.*.*

That's it for my _Journey to First Base_ fanfiction mini-trilogy, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :) Thanks, readers, for sticking with this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

Once again, this is not the end of my Origin Series. This fanfiction series is still going and moving into the next fanfiction mini-trilogy, _The Dark Mistress_. This time, it will be the scarred lions and lionesses' turn to tell their story, how they're doing, and where they are at this point in the story and series. New characters will emerge, as well as canon characters and the same cast of original characters, too.

Until then, I'll see everyone in the next story. Thanks for reading. Bye! :)

~Aria Breuer


End file.
